Darker Than the Night
by flockgirl
Summary: Amai Tsukino, and Her weapons Blade and Daisuke have always kept a low profile in the Academy, but when a new enemy emerges She can't help but get involved, especially when she finds out it might have something to do with her mother's murder. KidXOC


It was dark. Amai waited silently, shadows covering her crouching body, and she gripped her Sai Daggers more firmly in her hands. Her target was coming, and she was ready. Her short, snow white hair flopped in her eyes and over her black bandana, her quick quiet breaths moving it softly up and down. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she launched forward, her daggers glinting in the sunlight as she swiftly flipped off the top of a building and right into the middle of her victim's path.

The beast stopped in his tracks, his foaming mouth wide in a growl, looking at the meister as if she was the next meal he would have.

"Not this time buddy." She smirked. "It's my turn tonight." And in a flash, she had shot toward it, crossing her arms in front of her, and before the creature had time to react, it was reduced to nothing but dust, and a dark red soul, floating in the air. Amai then straightened, slowly releasing her hold on the handles of her weapons and watching them phase back into their human forms.

"Who's turn is it?" She asked, her red-brown eyes still locked on the floating soul.

Blade, her tall, dark red haired weapon stepped forward. "This one's mine," He said reaching out to his food, taking it by the tail and swallowing it whole. "Ah...That was good." He smiled cockily at her, is green eyes sparkling in the light of the street lamps.

"It should be," She folded her arms over her chest. "I worked hard for it."

Blade looked taken aback. "Oh yeah?" He sneered, his Brooklyn accent thick. "We work hard too, isn't that right Daisuke?"

Daisuke peered over at his friend, his weapon partner, and nodded, his usual blank expression, plastered on his face. Daisuke was a quiet boy, only truly speaking when he was angry. He was slimmer, shorter than his partner, almost looking like a middle schooler, but strong and quicker than Blade.

Amai rolled her eyes at the two. "Alright, whatever. Let's just get back to school." She turned and headed back toward her ride, a scooter, rocket powered, and turned it on. The boys glanced at each other before jumping in the air and landing in her hands.

As they traveled, Amai's mind kept going back to the time she met the weapons. They were all three years old, and she was playing alone at her preschool. The two had come up to her and asked if she wanted to play with them, and soon, they were all friends, and it had been that way since. It wasn't anything special, or anything amazing, but it proved that they could never be broken up as a team. In fact, she had trained with them since they were seven. Her father was a great scientist, and an even greater meister, but a hard teacher. He would push her to the point where she could barely move anymore, but because of this, she was a ninja, nothing had ever defeated her. She wanted to make her father proud, make him finally see that she could be great, and that she could be ready to avenge her mother's murder.

Her mother had been a meister as well, but right after Amai was born, she dissapeared and nobody had known where she had gone until they found her body. Somebody had shot her, and just like that, Ama's mother had been taken away from her. When she had grown old enough to understand, she had made a promise, to herself and her father that she would find her murderer and wipe him off the face of the earth.

As the group landed at the school, they headed to see Lord Death. As they winded along the long hallway to his office, Amai streighted the bandana pressed to her forehead, her fingers gently feeling the imprint in it. It was a circle with a leaf on it, a Holly, the name of her mother.

"Welcome~" Lord Death greeted them warmly. "How did your hunt go?"

"Well Sir," Amai said professionally. "We got the Beast."

"That's good!" Death clapped happily once. "That's 95 for each of your weapons now?"

"Yes,"

"Wow," He whistled. "In only one year. You've trained well!"

Amai smiled sheepishly. "Well yes, My father had trained me well."

"Good job! I'll put this in my records." He peeked from behind them. "Ah, Kid! I was just finishing up. Come in, come in!"

Amai turned just in time for her red-brown eyes to lock on amber ones. She had seen him around before, but had never come this close. He seemed strong, about as skilled as she, if not more. She nodded once at him, respectfully, and grabbed her weapon's arms, tugging them out.

**Kid POV:**

As the three strangers turned around, His eyes found the girl's. He examined her, taking in her appearance, Her shinning white hair, her rich eye and her slim physique. She looked like a ninja, no doubt about it, and a pretty powerful one at that...but there was also a softness there, something that most could not detect. She nodded at him and then, grabbing her weapons, shuffled past.

Once she was gone, he approached Lord Death. "Who was that?"

"Amai Tsukino and her two weapons, Blade Fields and Daisuke Sai. They are one grade younger than you."

"Ah," He said and then shook his head, looking at his father. "Anyways, father, I have bad news. Some of the students have gone missing."

Lord Death suddenly got serious. "Missing?"

"Yes, it seems as though something came and took them last night, stole them right out of their beds. We have a whitness."

"What could have done this..." He thought for a moment before turning to his son. "Investigate further. I'm counting on you Kid."

"Of course father," He nodded once before turning and leaving the room.

**(A/N:** Hey Guys! How did you like it? Should I continue? Please review!)


End file.
